Once in a Red Moon
by youBawhtwhat
Summary: Since Valerie was a kid the wolf has plagued her village and she has even had a close call when she was 10 with it and it left her with a warning he'll be back for her one day.  ValeriexPeter   ValeriexHenry
1. Close call

(First 2 chapters take place when Valerie is ten.)

Valerie has always lived in the shadow of her big sister; she was either too strange or too young to hang out with her outside the house. Valerie did find one comfort among her life in her small town and that was climbing she enjoyed it to her nothing could top the feel of wind blowing threw her hair the crunch of leaves as she climbed and the feel of the rough bark under her bare feet. Valerie could climb farther up then any girl in the village and she even beat most of the boys in the village except for Peter who seemed to spend more time in the woods then his own home and something about him did not feel right but also made her feel safe.

Valerie ran through town square following after Prue and Roxana playing their favorite game Wolf were one kid takes on the role of the werewolf and has to catch the other players and Valerie drew the short stick and was the werewolf again. "I'm going to get you." Valerie called after Prudence. Valerie stop in front of the blacksmiths and saw Lucie she ran over to Lucie and said "Lucie what are you doing out here only young men are aloud here today for training." Lucie look down at Valerie and said "I'm waiting for Henry now go back to your game with Prudence and Roxana." Valerie bit her lower lip and said "why not come play with us Lucie." Lucie patted Valerie's head and said "I'm too old to play such silly childish games Valerie now go." Valerie look at her older sister upset and turned and turned back chasing her friends.

Valerie never understood why Lucie all suddenly stop wanting to play with Valerie just because Valerie was 10 and Lucie was 13. "Full moon tonight lock up and get inside before the sunset!" The town's priest shouted. Valerie saw a family chaining one of their five pigs to the sacrifice post; as long as Valerie could remember every full moon one of the families has to sacrifice one of their livestock to the Werewolf to protect the village from being slaughtered.

"Valerie I have to go in!" Prudence and Roxana yelled to her. Valerie froze she look up at the sky the sun was still high in the sky more than enough time to keep playing why do they have to go in so early she decided she would keep playing till her mom calls her no way was the full moon going to ruin her day. She ran back through town square she saw Lucie talking to Henry a Golden brown haired boy with dark brown eyes he was training with the blacksmith to take over when he gets older; was he the reason Lucie doesn't like hanging out with her anymore.

Valerie shook her head not wanting to believe Lucie didn't like hanging out with her. Valerie ran into the forest she's been through this forest a thousand times over she remembers were every root is where every sharp rock that could penetrate her foot and hurt it was and especially the trees that were the easiest and the trees hardest to climb. Today her mind was set on the tree that even peter couldn't climb is she could reach the top she would finally beat peter. She found it after a few minutes the tallest tree in the entire forest and it had very few branches to climb and grasp but Valerie would be the first to climb it.

She walked up to the tree and grasp on to the first branch and started climbing up the tree but when she was barely half way up someone called up to her "Valerie have you lost your mind." Valerie looked down to see peter standing right under the tree peter has black hair and hazel eyes. "No I'm just climbing." Peter shouted back up worried "This tree is rotted beyond belief it could fall down at any moment get down from there!" Valerie climbs another branch and replied "No I'm not letting you talk me out of this I will be the first one to climb up this tree."

Peter seemed to get more angry then worried he begged "Valerie is climbing up this tree worth your life." Valerie answered "I told you I'm climbing to the top." She reached another branch which broke under her weight causing her to lose her balance she fell to the ground with a loud thud. "VALERIE!" Peter ran over to her and said "Are you ok." "Yes I'm fine." Valerie stood up seemingly unharmed except for her feet bleeding. "Let me bandage your foot." "No I'm fine I'm going home." Valerie said taking off running towards her house tears streaming down her face she made it home just as the sun started setting. "Valerie where were you!" Valerie's mom pulled her into a hug.

"Playing mom." Valerie's mom pulled her inside the house and blocked the door behind them she look at Valerie and replied "You had me so worried Valerie you know on a full moon night you have to come home super early." Valerie looked at her mom and said "Sorry mom I promise I'll be home earlier next time." Valerie's mom gave Valerie a kiss on the head and said "Now tell me what happened to your foot." Valerie looks down at her foot that made a small puddle of blood on the floor she said "I step on a sharp rock." Valerie's mom picks her up and bandaged her foot and said "Now get off to bed no supper tonight for not coming home on time." Valerie nodded and climbed up to her bed and fell to sleep easier then she thought.

Valerie woke up to the sound of someone screaming and the first thing she thought as _oh no the wolf got someone_ she shot out of bed and ran down stairs grabbing one of her mom's silver cooking Knife and ran outside to the source of the scream she reached central square and came face to face with a Black werewolf his eyes more yellow then the yeast we use to make are bread. She drops the Knife and was frozen in place with fear. The Wolf sniffed her and his eyes narrowed at her and Valerie cringed when she saw the wolf pearly white teeth sharp enough to gulp her up in a single gulp.

The wolf seemed to smile at her and he took a nip and Valerie step back the wolfs teeth just missing her nose by an inch. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Valerie heard someone yell and an arrow hit the wolf in the side the wolf let out a slight yelp. "Valerie over here!" Valerie took off running towards the voice but it wasn't long till she heard the wolf's footsteps behind her. Henry was holding a bow and arrow and had the door opened to the black smith open. Valerie dived inside and henry closed the door fast. Valerie looks at the door and heard a voice in her head say **I'll be back for you one day.** But no one was there not even the wolf.

"Valerie are you ok?" Henry said offering a hand to help her up. "Yeah he didn't get me." She took his hand and he pulled her up he look at her. The old blacksmith hobbled into view and asked "Now young lady will you tell me why you're outside on a full moon?" Valerie look down at the ground and said "I heard someone scream so without thinking I came running to make sure no one got hurt." The Blacksmith said "That was Brave of you but also stupide of you." Henry look at Valerie and said "You can spend the rest of the Night here with us I'll walk you home in the morning when it's safe." Valerie nodded.


	2. Training with Henry

The Next Day Henry walked Valerie back to her house he look at her and said "Don't listen to the Black Smith I think it shows you have a pure heart that you were willing to risk your life for someone else's." Valerie smiled at him and said "Thanks Henry." Henry smiled back and she asked "When did you learn to shoot a bow and arrow." Henry answered "My father taught me when I was your age." Valerie looks down and said "Thanks for saving my life I was this close to becoming wolf food." Henry looks at her and said "No problem you know I can teach you how to shoot a bow one day if you want."

Valerie look up at him and replied "Really but I thought girls aren't allowed to learn to shoot bow and Arrows." Henry smiled and said "It will be are little secret." They Reach Valerie's house and henry knocked on the door and Valerie's dad answered the door and said "Valerie!" He picks her up and said "You had us worried sick we thought the wolf got you." Valerie's mom appeared behind her husband and said "Thank you Henry for bring her home." "No problem Mam." "You're in such trouble missy." Valerie's dad said walking inside with Valerie. "Mind telling me what happened Henry." Valerie's Mom asked, "Valerie thought she heard someone scream so she went to investigate I was spending the night with the blacksmith because he's getting to old to lock everything up himself I caught her and brought her into the blacksmiths so she wouldn't get hurt." Valerie's mom look relieved and said "Thanks Henry." Henry smiled and said "Now I must be off tell Lucie I said hi." He turned and walked off.

Later that day Valerie was in town square she found Henry just leaving the black smiths she walked over and said "Can we have are lesson today?" Henry looks at her and said "Sure we can train in the forest." He walked back and side and grabbed a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. Valerie lead him through the forest seamlessly she stop in an area with a small clearing and said "Is this good enough." Henry nodded and said "It's perfect." He looks at her and said "I'll show you what to do first then you can try." Henry pulled the arrow from the quiver and aimed and shot the tree in the middle he made it seem easily he handed Valerie the bow and arrow and said "Now you try." He hook the quiver to her back and Valerie pulled an arrow out mimicking Henry's actions but when she tried to shoot the arrow just fell to the ground; Valerie pick the arrow back up again and tried again but failed again she kept trying till finally Henry stop her.

He knelt down to her size he had her aim the arrow and he fix her pose and said "Shoot." She did and she hit the tree a little lower then Henry's arrow. She smiled and said "I did it!" Henry smiled at her and replied "Now try to do it without my help." Valerie look at him and nodded she tried again and the arrow shot pass the tree and hit a tree behind it she sighed. "Keep trying practice makes perfect it took me a few weeks till I learned how to shoot." Valerie bit her lower lip just another thing a boy is better at then she is Peter can climb higher than her and Henry can shoot better. "I bet I can learn how to in less than two weeks." Henry looks at her and asked "If you don't?" "Then you don't have to teach me anymore." Henry thought about it for a moment and said "Ok if it makes you more determined."

For the Rest of the week her and Henry would go to the forest and practice shooting and Valerie was getting better at shooting every day and she was shooting trees and apples that henry brought but still she wasn't perfect yet; Next Friday was her test to see if she won the bet which made her antsy.

Valerie was sitting in her barn it was going to be another full moon soon and her family was slated as the next family to sacrifice one of their livestock so Today Valerie spent the day in the Barn saying good bye to all the livestock not sure which one was going to be left for the slaughter. "Valerie?" Peter peeked his head in the barn "Yeah peter?" "I know you hate when it's your families turn for the sacrifice so I thought you'd like to spend the day with me in the forest." Valerie stood up and said "Sure." Peter held out his hand and Valerie took it they took off running towards the woods Peter knew the forest just as well as her so she didn't have to show him everything like she had to do with Henry.

"Were we going Peter?" Peter looks at her and said "it's a surprise." Valerie followed him in till they came to stop he look at her and said "I made you something." He handed her a wooden dove. Valerie look at it and said "Thanks Peter what did you make it out of." Peter pointed to a tree Valerie remembered to be the first Tree she ever climbed she look at him and said "Thanks now I have a piece of history with me." Peter smiled at her and said "You're welcome Valerie." Valerie smiled back. She heard rumbling through the trees she knew it was henry she look at peter and said "I have to go see you tomorrow."

She took off running disappearing into the tree before Peter could respond. She entered the Clearing and saw henry there she look at him and asked "I thought we didn't have training today?" He looked at her with a smile and said "we don't but I wanted to give you something." He held out a silver barrette that had an arrow in twined in leaves Valerie look at it with a smile he walked behind her and pinned it in her hair he said "What do you think?" Valerie looks at him and said "It's Beautiful Thanks Henry." Henry replied "I'm glad you like it." Peter was watching from the trees at Valerie and Henry he didn't know why but seeing another boy so close to Valerie made him mad. "I need to get back before he realizes I'm gone want me to walk you home." Henry asked Valerie look at him and answered "No I can find my way home." Henry smiled and said "See you tomorrow." Henry said before disappearing in the trees. Peter watches Valerie as she sat down on the ground and pulled out the dove he made her and admires it; He couldn't help but smile.


	3. Hang out in the Forest

(sorry these two new chapters are a little short)

Valerie ran as fast as her feet could carry her; Bodies of friends family and neighbors she never knew scattered the ground around her as the village burned behind her. Nothing tied her here no more not her mom who's guts now stain her old home wall's or her sister they buried prematurely or Peter her friend forever who know lays dead at her feet or Henry a good friend and teacher who sacrificed himself so she could get away; all that mattered now was running getting far away survive till sunrise and figure out a way to get away. ** This could have been prevented Valerie if you only came with me; **the voice spoke the same voice she heard when she was 10.

Valerie shot out of bed in a gasp. She caught her breath and looked around she wasn't in the forest her mom wasn't dead but whistling a tune in the kitchen. Just a nightmare just a nightmare Valerie repeated to herself as she climbed down stairs "Morning mother." Suzette Valerie's mom had the same long blonde hair as her daughter and eyes but Valerie defiantly took her personality from her father. "Morning Valerie, how did you sleep?" Valerie bit her lip and decided not to tell her mom about her nightmare she said "extremely well mother." Suzette smiled and replied "that's good to hear now eat up you have no chores today so enjoy the day."

Valerie smiled a fake smile today of all days wanted chores away to distract herself from the nightmare that has plagued her dreams recently. "Where's Lucie this morning?" Suzette gathered the dishes and answered "She left early this morning for town square if you head into town I'm sure you'll find her." Valerie handed her mom her dish and waved good-bye before walking out the door towards town.

Valerie sat on the town well and looked around at everyone she knew either working or playing. Lucie was over at the black Smiths talking with Henry; Lucie seemed more into the conversation then Henry was since he never looked at her and seemed more focused on his work but Lucie didn't notice she was perfectly happy with basically carrying on a full conversation by herself. Valerie never understood what Lucie's interest in talking to Henry everyday especially since he doesn't seem that interested in their conversations.

"Valerie you have a free day too." Roxanne said coming up behind her. "Yeah mom let me go free for a whole day." Roxanne sat down next to Valerie and stated "I didn't expect to catch you in the middle of town on a free day." "What do you mean by that Roxanne?" Valerie asked curious she always sees Roxanne why would she expect a free day to be any different. "It's just you live in the forest when you don't have chores so I thought you would have jumped at the chance more time in the forest." Valerie bit her lower lip she didn't want to tell Roxanne she was actually heading there after finding Lucie but Roxanne reads Valerie like a book and said "Ah you're heading there now." Valerie didn't respond so Roxanne took that as a yes and said "Well I'll leave you to it."

Valerie sighed as Roxanne walked off. Valerie figured that henry would be tied up for a while so she got up and took off running into the forest. "Valerie." Peter called when she was barely a few feet into the forest. "Where are you Peter?" Valerie called scanning the trees but she could not find him. "You'll have to find me." Peter called, "I'll take that challenge." Valerie called as she took off searching through trees and on the ground till peters hand grabbed at her feet.

"Peter!" Valerie yelled; Peter's head popped out from under the tree and said "Hey Valerie." Valerie looked at him and said "How on earth did you fit under there?" his head disappeared under the tree and said "Come find out." Valerie groaned and crawled under the opening under the roots and fell into a nature made cave she look around and said "Whoa how did you find this place." "More like it found me."

Peter said appearing behind her he grimace when he saw she was wearing the barrette Henry made her. "What's wrong?" Valerie asked "Nothing." Peter said. Soft footsteps echoed through the cave Valerie peeked out the hole and saw henry walking by. "Shh wait till he passes." Peter said but it was too late Valerie was already out of the cave she said "Hey Henry." Henry turned with a smile and said "I thought I saw you come in here were you not going to say hi to me in the town square." Valerie bit her under lip and answered "You looked busy with Lucie." "I'm never too busy to talk to you remember that." Henry said inching closer to Valerie and leaning down so they were at eye level his face inches from hers.

"VALERIE!" Lucie's Voice Echoed through the forest; "Sorry I have to go." Valerie said backing away and running off.


	4. Two Wolves  Two Boys

Valerie Came out of the forest looking for Lucie but she couldn't find her anywhere near by, Valerie searched the market and town square and couldn't find her finally she found her nearby her house she ran up to Lucie and said "What did you want Lucie?"

Lucie looked at Valerie confused and replied "I didn't call you." "Yes you did I heard you." Valerie said sternly but Lucie shook her head and said "No I didn't now go run off and play." "I'm not a child anymore." Valerie said walking off but she couldn't wrap her mind around who could have called her she knew it was Lucie's voice but why would Lucie lie about calling her;

Valerie shook the thoughts out of her head she looked up at the sky another few hours before the full moon rises enough time to get back to Peter and Henry. She ran through the forest and stop a little away from where she left them she heard something that sounded like fighting; she slowed to a walk and saw two giant wolves fighting were she last left the boys.

she let out a sharp gasp and the wolves turned their attention to her she took off running and the Wolves followed hard on her trail but then everything went quiet and she ran straight into Henry who said "Valerie you okay." Peter was in the trees glaring down at the Scene his arm bleeding and staining the tree red.

"There were wolves after me." Valerie said looking back, Henry looked behind her and said "I don't see anything come on let's get you home." He grabbed Valerie's hand she pulled away and said "Your leg it's bleeding." Henry looked down at his foot and mumbled something and answered "I cut it Climbing nothing to worry about." He tried to lead her again that's when peter came out of the tree line and said "Hey Valerie." He looked at Valerie with a smile. Valerie said "Henry I'm sorry but I think peter can walk me home." Valerie said walking over and pulling Peter out of the Forest and said "What happened your arm is bleeding?" "Cut it in the Tunnels don't need to worry."

Valerie bit her lower lip she didn't trust either of them she said "Peter I think I can walk myself the rest of the way home." Valerie walked off before he could answer she walked inside and straight up to her bed and laid down thinking as her mom boarded up the door and her father boarded up the windows. Valerie looked around Lucie was oddly quiet tonight.


	5. RIP Lucie Part 1

(Sorry it took so long for an update writers block is my worst enemy anyways I hope you like this chapter.)

Valerie stirred having a dreamless sleep when she woke to an ear piercing scream, she shot up right looking around "Lucie did you hear that?" Valerie rubbed her eyes still not fully awake but no response came.

Valerie repeated "Lucie." again no answer. Valerie stood up and looked around the windows and door were still locked up she heard the soft snore of her father in the other room along with her mom's silent sleep talking but she didn't see nor hear Lucie which frightened her.

Valerie peaked threw a crack in the planks on the window the town was silent except for the sounds of the sheep left for slaughter. **Lucie where are you?** Valerie search the house and couldn't find no hid or hair of Lucie show she decided to go and search the barn she removed the planks carefully hoping not to wake her parents she removed half the plank enough for her to slip out; she closed the door silently as she approach the barn.

The town was to silent it gave Valerie the chills so much she picked up her pace she enter the barn as her worst fear was realized the barn was just as quiet as her house she said "Lucie?" her heart drop at the dead silence.

The church bell Rang just as the Sun started to enter the barn but this wasn't the regular church bell it was the Attack bell. Valerie took off running from the barn along with most of the village.

As she entered the hay fields she was already greeted with ruby red stained fields people massed in a group around a body she couldn't see its face but as she got closer Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her back "You don't need to see that."

Valerie looked up at peter furiously as she finally saw her parents collapse in tears in front of Lucie her face painted red with terror and her own blood her chest laid cracked open. "NO!" Valerie called out fighting against Peter's strong grip she finally broke free.

She ran to Lucie crying "No! NO! NO! You're not dead! You're not dead!" Valerie cried harder and harder till Peter pried her away from and said "Come on Val you don't need to be here." Her parents agreed; Peter pulled Valerie away from the hay field.

"No this is just a dream." Valerie said collapsing in Peter's arms staining his white shirt. "I'm sorry." Was all that peter said. For a whole hour Valerie cried her eye's out. "Thanks for listening peter." Valerie said finally whipping her blood red eye's "It was nothing you just needed a shoulder to cry on." Valerie stood up and replied "I think I should go home and help my mother and father." "Let me walk you." Valerie shook her head and replied "I just want to be alone for a little." She walked off before he could respond her mind wandering Lucie's face flashed in her head it was a horrible memory she just wish she could forget.

_**Valerie ? Valerie? **_ Valerie turned around as a voice she had once thought she dreamed of called her name her hair stood up on her arms as she spun around trying to pin point the voice just as Henry appeared threw the forest line "Valerie is that you."

Valerie looked up at Henry she took a step back and asked "Henry what are you doing out here?" Valerie tried to hide the tone of fear in her voice. "Valerie what's wrong?" Valerie shook her head and replied "Nothing just shaken." Henry kept his hands at his side and his distance so Valerie wasn't scared he replied "Valerie I'm sorry for what happened to Lucie I know you two were close." Valerie just nodded but started to relax she knew his voice wasn't the same as the unknown one. "Thanks Henry." Henry used this moment to hug Valerie who just stood there and couldn't help but say "Why did she have to be the one to die why couldn't it have been me."

Henry's grip tightened on Valerie's shoulder he looked at her and stated "Don't you ever say that Valerie I know it hurts that Lucie is gone don't you ever wish you were dead do you hear me." Valerie nodded but she caught the edge of Henry's shirt that was stained red with blood; Valerie's eye's widened she backed away and took off running. "Valerie it's not what you think!" Henry called after her but his voice faded into the background.


	6. RIP Lucie Part 2

Valerie sat in the hayloft of her Barn looking down at the ground if she fell just right she wouldn't get back up and don't think she hasn't thought about just jumping and ending her pain but the thought of causing her parents more pain held her in place; Valerie sat in the barn to afraid to go inside she couldn't pass the table where her dead sister laid she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Once again Valerie stood up her feet hanging on to the edge of the hayloft just barely all she had to do was let go "VALERIE!" Peter called out coming up behind her, Valerie turned to the sound of her name but causing her to lose her balance and fall "No!" Peter called out in desperation.

Valerie looked up to see the Barn flying past her and saw Peter looking down at her with his arm extended out towards her but he was too far away for her to reach but Valerie didn't hit the hard ground but she landed on Henry who had caught her though her weight caused him to fall on his back he looked at her and asked "What were you thinking?" "I don't know I'm sorry." Valerie stated standing up and helping Henry up but he ended up toppling down and landing on top of her "I am So Sorry Valerie." Henry stated blushing, Valerie looked at him blushing till Peter came up behind Henry pulling him off of her,

"What the heck are you thinking." Peter shouted pushing Henry back "It was an accident." Henry pushed him back "Sure it was it always is." Peter shouted lifting his fist to punch. Valerie stepped in between the boys and shouted "BOTH OF YOU STOP IT JUST STOP IT!" both boys took a step back at the request "I already lost my sister I'm not losing either of you two either!" Valerie finished crying again both boys looked at each other with Rage in their eyes but both knew they'd have to act like they liked each other just for Valerie. "Were sorry Valerie." Peter stated while Henry nodded in agreement.

Valerie's Mom ran into the Barn "What is going on here?" "Sorry mom the boys caught me off guard and I screamed." Valerie apologized "Don't scare me like that again Valerie I already lost Lucie I can't lose you too." Valerie's mom stated while Valerie just nodded, Valerie's Mom looked at Peter and Henry "Peter May I speak with you outside?" Valerie's Mom didn't wait for an answer she just walked out Peter followed.

"Peter you're a nice boy but Valerie is engaged to Henry and I want you to leave her be and let her move on with her life." Valerie's mom stated, "She never told me she was engaged." "Well she is now I want you to respect my wishes and leave her alone." Valerie's mom stated before leaving. Peter looked back in the barn and saw Valerie and Henry talking and Valerie was happy but for some reason he was still mad because she wasn't happy with him. Peter took off running into the Forest hoping to run off his anger or maybe he would never return and give everyone what they wanted. Valerie walked outside to go find Peter but all she saw was the trees ruffle **Mom what did you do?**

Valerie thought she decided she go look for him in the morning he would be to angry right now.


	7. Midnight Meeting

Valerie spent the rest of the Night in the barn.

She still didn't have the courage to enter the house, Henry stayed with her not wanting her to be alone.

Valerie that night though couldn't sleep much as Nightmares haunted her every time she closed her eyes all starting the same with a blood curdling scream followed by Lucy's blood staining the hay; she woke up two hours after her and Henry fell asleep figuring why waste waking hours snuck out of the barn.

Valerie slid on Henry's jacket and picked up Peters boots and followed his trail into the wood.

Valerie half way into the forest came across his shirt picking it up slowly starting to worry she'd find Peter nude which she isn't really sure how to handle that if it happened, her fears were added as she came across his belt "Peter where are you?" she called out hoping to get an answer.

"Behind you." A voice called back and Valerie did a sharp turn to find Peter emerging from the trees, "Thanks for grabbing my stuff, Val." He said with a sweet smile grabbing his clothes

"Peter why…what…um where have you been?" Val asked stuttering a little trying to figure out why he had basically stripped.

"Just for a run, no need to worry Val." "Basically Naked?" Valerie questioned, "They were weighing me down and this isn't naked." His hands reached for his pants and Valerie quickly grabbed them both "Point proven."

Peter couldn't help but die laughing "Always so modest Val." He joked, "Yeah, Yeah sorry for worrying." Valerie replied a little upset. "Don't be I'm glad it shows I worried you." Peter smiled at her glad to see her showing some feelings, "Well it wasn't well deserved obviously." Valerie teased finally relaxing a little bit.

"Theirs my Val." Peter replied "But I'm still sticking with the run story." Valerie's eye's narrowed "I'll get the truth out of you even if I have to beat it out of you." Peter chuckled "not if you still have two left feet." Peter added. Valerie lunged at him but Peter dodged her with ease "Come on Val I know you can do better than that." He taunted,

as the two of them basically danced around each other for a while before Valerie finally got a lucky shot and tackled Peter to the ground "Still think I have two left feet?" "Yeah just you've gotten use to them." He chuckled but Valerie finally got a good look at Peter who leaned up at her and they were about to kiss when a howl was heard.

"Valerie get out of here!" Peter shouted helping her up quick "Go!" Valerie looked at him "Then come on I'm not leaving you out here." Valerie shouted, "No Val I'll meet you back at the Barn, just go."

He pushed her away and Valerie took off running till she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Peter scream and turned back "PET…" but she was cut off when she was tackled to the ground and pinned to the ground.

(Sorry for keeping everyone I feel pretty bad about it but this is the hardest Fan fic I've written trying to balance both a Peter and a Henry scene (which follows this one) so Valerie is still torn but I hope you like this short but sweet Chapter between Peter and Val though I don't support the pairing I hope you guys enjoyed it)


	8. Who Are YOU?

(I know you all want to know about who tackled Valerie and what's going on there but I think its time to get a peak in another person past, who is this mysterious person you're about to learn about? Well lets find out)

He woke on the cold ground, the wet snow crunching under his weight as he struggles to stand. "Wh…ere am i." he stuttered a shuttering rushing through him as he was in shorts and a thin shirt. He felt a sharp pain run through his shoulder and he touched it only to wince and pull back he examined his fingers to reveal them smeared with blood, his eye's glanced to the ground revealing a pool of blood staining the porcelain snow. "Home my son." A voice boomed behind him, the boy stumbled back "who….who are you?" the boy stammered from fear and the cold. The voice in front of him removed his cloak draping it over the boys shoulders "you're freezing my boy." The boy snuggled into the cloak trying to warm his numbing hands. "whoo are you?" the voice crouched down "doesn't matter all that matters is that you know." He grabbed the boys chest forcefully "valerie is mine."


End file.
